Love Renewed
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Starts off at the end of season 2. This is how Season 2 should've ended and season 3 and maybe 4 went. Warning, like all my other Arrow fics, this is very Lauriver heavy with background John/Lyla and Thea/Roy. Not recommended for Olicity shippers. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Slade, please don't hurt her." Oliver begged as he watched Slade Wilson hold a knife to Laurel's throat.

"Why not Oliver, after all, you let the love of my life die, so why shouldn't I kill the love of yours?" Slade asked threateningly.

"Because you've already robbed me of my mother. Isn't that enough for you?" Oliver asked.

"It will never be enough until everything you love is gone, including this woman." Slade said menacingly.

"And what would Shado say if she saw you right now?" Oliver asked, hating himself the moment he played that card, but with Laurel in danger, he was desperate.

"Do not play that card with me." Slade said.

"You made me. She would be revolted at what you've become Slade and she'd be even angrier that you're doing it in her memory." Oliver said as Slade put down his knife.

"Laurel, get to safety, I don't want you to see what's going to happen to next." Oliver said.

"I'll wait up for you." Laurel said.

Oliver just nodded as he pulled his hood down so that he could see Slade, face to face.

"You really think you can kill me Oliver?" Slade asked.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Oliver asked as he set off the decoy arrows he'd planted around the premises earlier, knocking Slade off balance and allowing Oliver to inject him with the Mirakuru cure.

"I'm not going to kill you Slade. Not only did I swear an oath not to kill again, but death would let you off too easily. I want you to live with your actions and know that everything you've done since Lian Yu has only destroyed Shado's memory, not honored it." Oliver said as he punched Slade out.

* * *

"Is it weird being back here?" Laurel asked Oliver as he came back from speaking with Slade Wilson on Lian Yu.

"Not really. This is actually where I went after Tommy's death." Oliver said.

"So this is where you spent 5 years in hell and only one of them was with Sara." Laurel said.

"Actually, Sara was on that freighter over the first year." Oliver said, pointing at the wreckage of the Amazo.

"Why was she on a destroyed ship?" Laurel asked.

Oliver laughed and said "Well it wasn't destroyed when she was on board. It's a long story, but until she came back to Starling, that ship was the last place I saw Sara alive."

"Interesting." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but anyway, why did you want to come here with me and John?" Oliver asked.

"I needed to see what you'd been through. I needed to understand what could've turned you into the Arrow. Now I know." Laurel said.

"Laurel, you know how I feel about you and that's why Slade took you hostage. For the same reason he killed my mother." Oliver said.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story." Oliver said.

"Well then, maybe we should move on to addressing your feelings for me." Laurel said.

"I know you said we couldn't be together due to Tommy, but I can't get you out of my mind. Even when I was with Sara, it just wasn't the same. I'm still hopelessly in love you Laurel." Oliver said.

"Finally, something we both agree on." Laurel said with a smile as she kissed him.

"So, I take it this means you want to give us another chance? What happened to we can't be together for Tommy's sake?" Oliver asked.

"I decided that was stupid and I can't keep denying myself what I want. And what I want Mr. Queen, is you." Laurel said as they kissed again.

"Hey, are you guys just going to kiss or our we going to get out here?" John asked.

"Let's go." Oliver said, holding his hand out to Laurel, who took it instantly as they headed out towards a brave new future.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was standing with Laurel as they watched the Arrow's latest victim be escorted to his new life.

"Steelgrave took a plea for 15 to 20. His lawyer folded like a deck chair After I hit him with the evidence that the arrow gathered." Laurel said.

"Good work." Oliver said.

"You catch em, I cook em. Oh god did I say that too loud?" Laurel asked.

Oliver laughed and said "No, you're fine."

Laurel smiled as she kissed him.

"You looking forward to the meeting tonight?" Laurel asked.

"Nope, but anyway, did you bring me down here? Was it just so we could watch Mr. Steelgrave be escorted to his new life?" Oliver asked.

"No, I have a surprise for you." Laurel said as she pointed at her father.

"What's your dad doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Hold on a second." Laurel said as she kissed his cheek before walking over to her father.

A few minutes later, Captain Lance began making a speech to the press.

"Uh, thank you all-ahem, excuse me, thank you for coming. Five months ago, this city was under siege. And the scpd rallied behind a man in a hood. Well, I ended up with a captain's rank, And he didn't even get a thank you. But today, he does. 'cause today, the starling city police department Is formally recognizing the individual Known as the arrow. And I'm using my new position To disband the anti-vigilante task force Charged with capturing him. Thank you. Now make no mistake- vigilantism will never be tolerated. But I refuse to hunt, in the name of this city, The hero who saved it." Captain Lance said.

Oliver smiled as the conference continued.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Oliver had headed to the Foundry as soon as he'd gotten Laurel's urgent message when he arrived, he was horrified when he found his girlfriend in tears and her sister lying on the medical table with 3 arrows in her chest.

"Oh my god?" Oliver said.

"I didn't know where else to take her. I couldn't just leave her there." Laurel said, tears pouring out of her eyes as Oliver pulled her into his chest and let her sob uncontrollably.

"We just got her back Ollie, it's not fair." Laurel said.

"I know. Laurel, I promise you, I'll find whoever did this and when I do, I'll get justice for Sara." Oliver said as Felicity and Roy entered, arguing about the phone lines, but stopped as soon as they saw Sara's body.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that somewhere, someone just made their last mistake." Oliver said.

"Wait, are you seriously going to start killing again?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to get justice for Sara." was all Oliver said.

"How's Captain Lance going to react when he finds out?" Felicity now asked.

"Oh god, I haven't even thought about how I'm going to tell him. After how he reacted the last time Sara died, I'm a little scared to tell him now, considering his heart condition." Laurel said.

"Laurel, he has a right to know. A right to mourn. You can't deny him of that." Oliver said.

"I know, but I just can't bring myself to face him alone and tell him." Laurel said.

"What if I go with you." Oliver asked and Laurel nodded as she resumed crying.

* * *

Quentin was currently getting his blood pressure taken when he noticed Laurel and Oliver enter his office.

"Is it okay if we talk?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, of course?" Quentin said, shooing the doctor out.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it's just part of having a bad heart, now what brings you both my way?" Quentin asked.

"Dad, this is about Sara." Laurel said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking.

"Is she back in town?" Quentin asked.

"She was but." Laurel began and her expression seemed to reveal the rest as Quentin had to grip his desk for support.

"No." Quentin said in denial.

"Dad, daddy, she's gone." Laurel said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Not my baby girl again." Quentin said, tears coming to his eyes as he pulled Laurel into a hug.

Oliver had to fight off his own tears as Quentin than looked at him and said "Why are you here, this is a family matter?"

"Emotional support for Laurel. After all, in case you're forgetting, Sara was rather important to me to. She wasn't just my girlfriend or Laurel's little sister, she was my partner." Oliver said, deciding it was time to let Quentin know the truth.

"Your partner, what are you talking about?" Quentin asked, right before it clicked.

"You're him. You're the Arrow." Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

"Why tell me now? You think that I'll be sympathetic just because I'm learning that my daughter was murdered?" Quentin asked.

"No. I'm telling you so that you know that when I find Sara's killer, I'm going to kill them myself. I promise you Quentin, I will get justice for Sara." Oliver promised him.

"When did it happen?" Quentin asked.

"Last night. I was just walking away from talking to Sara while she was in town and then I watched as someone fired 3 black arrows into her chest." Laurel said, adding the color of the arrows in to make sure her father didn't accuse Oliver again.

"Where's her body?" Quentin asked.

"We're keeping it frozen for right now, but we wanted to let you know before we decided how to put her to rest." Oliver said.

"We should bury her in her grave from 7 years ago. She deserves that at least." Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll make sure that happens." Oliver said before leaving the Lances to mourn.


	3. Chapter 3

After burying Sara in the grave from 7 years ago, it was taking all of Laurel's willpower not to go to the nearest bar and drink her troubles away, though she could tell that's exactly where her father was headed.

"Laurel." Oliver said, taking her hand in his.

"You've gone through this before, how do you make this pain go away?" Laurel asked since she knew that this was how Oliver felt when his mother was murdered.

"It doesn't. I don't want to lie to you say that the pain ever truly dies, but it does get easier to live with over time. Especially when you're surrounded by the people who care about you. And Laurel, remember, I will always be at your side." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I don't know how I can go home tonight without thinking about her." Laurel said, tears finally coming to her eyes.

"What if I stayed with you tonight. Something tells me you shouldn't be alone, since you're trying to avoid booze." Oliver said and Laurel nodded gratefully.

"How do you deal with the pain?" Laurel asked.

"I channel it in being the Arrow. Protecting this city, feeling a purpose, it helps fill the void. You just need to find something to feel that void that isn't booze or putting your life on the line." Oliver said, already knowing what Laurel was thinking.

"Ollie, please, maybe if I can continue the crusade Sara started as the Canary, maybe I can honor her memory." Laurel said.

"I'll think about it. But in the meantime, just try and avoid thinking like that. You're father is already in a bad place right now and if he lost you, I'm pretty sure he'd lose it. He needs you as an anchor point right now." Oliver said.

Laurel nodded as they headed back to her apartment.

* * *

"I'm honestly amazed that my father hasn't had a hit squad bust down my door yet looking for the Arrow." Laurel said with a slight laugh as she laid her head against Oliver's chest.

"I think the only reason he hasn't is because he knows I can't bring Sara's killer to justice if I'm in prison." Oliver said.

"Good point." Laurel said with a laugh.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having access to a real bed every night and you could use some company." Oliver said.

"Are you asking me to let you move in?" Laurel asked with a smile.

"Considering how often I'm here anyways, I might as well." Oliver said.

"I'd love for nothing more, however, you need to get a real job to help pay the rent if you're going to be living here." Laurel said.

"I'll figure something out." Oliver promised her.

"Good and thank you." Laurel said.

"For what?" Oliver asked.

"For giving me something to take my mind off Sara." Laurel said.

"You're welcome, but now that we're on the topic of sisters, I'm starting to wish I could see mine." Oliver said.

"Still no word from Thea?" Laurel asked.

"No and honestly, I'm starting to get worried." Oliver said, right as his phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver asked as he answered.

"Hello Mr. Queen, we need to talk." Nyssa al Ghul's voice said on the other side.

"So much for our night off." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Sara's girlfriend is in town, most likely looking for her." Oliver said.

"Well this is going to end poorly." Laurel said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Oliver said under his breath.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Laurel asked.

"Thanks, but I think that you should keep an eye on your dad and make sure he doesn't go overboard." Oliver said and Laurel knew exactly what he meant and nodded.

"Be safe Ollie." Laurel said.

"I'll try." Oliver said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want Nyssa?" Oliver asked as he entered the lair.

"Where is Sara? She was here for the League 2 weeks ago, but we have not heard from her since. Where is she?" Nyssa demanded as she held Oliver at arrow point.

"She's dead." Oliver said.

"How did it happen?" Nyssa asked, lowering her weapon.

"She died with 3 arrows, not my arrows, in her chest." Oliver said.

"Do you know who did it?" Nyssa asked.

"No. None of us do. But I promise you Nyssa, I will find out who killed your beloved and I will get justice for her." Oliver said.

"By throwing them in prison like you did the man who murdered your mother." Nyssa said.

"No, but killing them the same way Sara died. With 3 arrows in their chest. I may have sworn not to kill again, but that was before I saw Sara's dead body and the toll her death is playing on her family." Oliver said.

"How do I know you weren't the one who killed her?" Nyssa asked, just to have Oliver choke her.

"Why would I kill the sister of the woman I love, especially if you remember correctly, the woman I loved was Sara. Why would I kill her. It makes no sense." Oliver said as he released her.

"I see, do you at least have any leads on Sara's killer?" Nyssa asked.

"It only happened a few days ago. We've been trying, but not having any luck. Look, why don't you come back here tomorrow when the rest of my team is here and we can discuss this further." Oliver suggested.

"Very well, but do not think for a second that this will go unnoticed. I will have justice for Sara, or this city will run red with blood. Particularly the blood of you and your own beloved." Nyssa said, just to have Oliver choke her again.

"If you so much as lay a finger on Laurel or anyone else I care about, I will send you to Sara myself. I promise I will make it as painful as possible." Oliver said as he let Nyssa go.

"Understood. But I promise you that if I am denied my vengeance for Sara for too long, than there is no where you can hide that I will not find you." Nyssa said.

"I promise, the only way you won't get justice for Sara will be if I kill the person who did it before you, sound fair?" Oliver asked.

"Indeed." Nyssa said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver said as he walked back out.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver, Roy, John, Felicity and Nyssa were standing in the Foundry.

"You said that Sara was here on business for the League right?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

"Yes, why?" Nyssa asked.

"Because it stands to reason that her target killed her before she could kill them." Oliver said.

"Agreed. However, Sara was not here in Starling following a target. My father sent her here to confirm rumors that an enemy of the League had returned to Starling." Nyssa said.

"Who?" John asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn. He's alive." Nyssa said.

"Wait what?" Roy asked.

"I don't know how much clearer I could've been." Nyssa said.

"I think what Roy means is how could Merlyn be alive. I watched him die." Oliver said.

"While that is yet to be determined, what matters is that Merlyn was once a member of the league of assassins." Nyssa said.

"So that's where he disappeared after his wife's death." Oliver said.

"Anyway, my father released Merlyn from his obligation to the League with the understanding that he would abide by its code of conduct." Nyssa explained.

"You guys are professional killers, that doesn't set the bar real high." Roy said.

"Let me guess, the Undertaking violated that code." Oliver said.

"Correct. We'd considered the matter settled when you killed him, however, we soon received word from Oliver's mother that Merlyn was still alive and the League had been hunting all over the world ever since, following every rumor and whisper." Nyssa said.

"And I'm guessing that one of those rumors pegged Merlyn here in Starling." John said.

"But didn't the police find his body?" Roy asked.

"Merlyn had resources all over Starling. I'm guessing that one of them was in the coroner's office." Oliver said.

"I hear there was evidence found on her person." Nyssa said.

"Roy." Oliver said.

"We found a blank piece of paper in Sara's boot but why was she carrying a blank piece of paper?" Roy asked.

Nyssa smirked and said "Do you have a flame?"

Oliver lit a chemistry burner and Nyssa held the piece of paper out over the flame revealing writing.

"Unbelievable. My father had a notebook like this." Oliver said.

"One he received from Merlyn no doubt. It's ghost ink, one of the methods the league employs to convey secrets." Nyssa said.

"This is Sara's handwriting. Notes from her surveillance of merlyn." Oliver said.

"Oliver, there's not much to go on here." Roy said.

"There's a couple of things. Jansen, question mark. Dad help, Question mark." Oliver said.

"Sara reached out to lance." John said.

"If lance knew merlyn was alive, don't you think he would have told you?" Felicity asked.

"Only if she told him. What matters is what he told her." Oliver asked.

"And how do we find that out?" Nyssa asked.

"We brought Lance into the fold after Sara was killed, so I'll have Laurel ask him." Oliver said.

Nyssa nodded rather reluctantly.

"Where is Sara's body?" Nyssa asked.

"We buried her in the grave from 7 years ago." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded before walking out.

"What are you thinking right now?" Felicity asked.

"I'm thinking it's time Thea came home. Find her." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"You think Thea has something to do with Merlyn?" Roy asked.

"Thea knows that Malcolm's her birth father. I'm positive that she'll know something about Merlyn's whereabouts. Besides, Thea is the only family I have left and I miss her. " Oliver said.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver had just updated Quentin on the hunt for Sara's killer when suddenly he found himself surrounded by 6 men, all of whom were dressed in a similar to fashion to Merlyn as the Dark Archer.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"My father has decided that your time to track down Sara's killer is up." Nyssa said.

"We have a suspect but we don't have anything to tie the murder back to him." Oliver said angrily.

"It is not enough. My father has decreed that if you do not bring Sara's killer to him within the next 48 hours, than the streets of this city will run red with the blood of 50 random people." Nyssa said.

"You'd kill innocent people for no good reason. What good is avenging Sara's death if you stoop to the level of her killer to do it." Oliver asked.

"I will still have justice." Nyssa said.

"I can't believe you. Sara told me that you were honorable, but killing innocent people, that's not honor, that's just murder." Oliver said.

"I will not be the one killing. The cleansing of this city will fall to Sarab." Nyssa said.

Oliver looked in horror as Sarab removed his mask to reveal the face of his old friend, Maseo Yamashiro.

"Maseo." Oliver said.

"Maseo Yamashiro is dead. I am Sarab." Sarab said.

"Sara wouldn't want this." Oliver said.

"Sara's dead." Nyssa said as she, Sarab and the other league members left.

* * *

Later

Oliver and the rest of the team stared stunned at the screen. Felicity, with help from Caitlin Snow, had gotten the DNA off the arrow that killed Sara and run it through Starling police department's database and found a stunning result. Oliver stared at his own face on the screen.

"This must be a mistake." Diggle insisted.

"I took perspiration off the arrows that killed Sara. Two years ago when the SCPD arrested Oliver under suspicion of being the vigilante, they took a DNA sample. That sample is a match for twelve out of the thirteen STRs. The odds of that are…impossible." Felicity explained.

"So somehow my DNA is on that arrow." Oliver guessed.

"Someone's setting you up Oliver." Diggle told him.

"Someone with a very vested interest in pitting me against the League of assassins. It's Malcolm Merlyn!" Oliver snarled.

"Oliver, Malcolm was in Corto Maltese with Thea when all this was going down." Diggle reminded him.

"Except what if he wasn't? Merlyn hid successfully for two years, from the police and the League. He's good at covering his tracks." Oliver pointed out.

"Then let's uncover them," Felicity said as she went to work, "but it's gonna take some time."

"Felicity, in less than forty-eight hours the League is going to kill fifty people. We don't have time." Oliver reminded her.

* * *

Starling City

Later

A pilot is thrown through a window as The Arrow and Arsenal approached him. He help up his hands in fear as The Arrow took out a picture.

"Do recognize the man in this photo?" The Arrow growled as he held out the picture of Merlyn.

"No, I just fly the plane!" The pilot shouted not even looking at it.

Growling in irritation, The Arrow handed the photo to Arsenal before grabbing the pilot and forcing him to his feet.

"This time, look at the photo!" The Arrow roared.

"He'll kill me." The pilot said fearfully.

"He's not here we are." The Arrow snarled and he finally cracked.

"Okay, I flew him here. I've got security footage, you wanna see?" the pilot bargained.

* * *

"So Malcolm drugged his own daughter, brought her back to Starling and forced her to kill Sara." Dig said.

"And he made sure that it was my DNA on the arrows so that I'd take the fall for it in order to protect Thea." Oliver said.

"And he's right, wasn't he?" Roy asked.

"100%." Oliver said.

"You can't really expect us to let you do this right?" Felicity said, just to have Oliver glare at her.

"Last time I checked, I didn't really give a damn about." Oliver snapped, before turning to Roy.

"I'm going to have to fight Ra's and in the event I don't come back, you're the Arrow now." Oliver said.

"Me?" Roy asked.

"You're the only one here with the type necessary skills to be the Arrow. I mean I've been training Laurel, but since she's a woman." Oliver said.

"Understood. Speaking of Laurel, how do you think she'd going to react when you tell her." Roy asked.

"Let me worry about that." Oliver said.

* * *

Laurel was sitting on her and Oliver's couch, digesting what he'd just told her.

"Is there any possible chance of me talking you out of this?" Laurel asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Laurel, but even though we know the truth about what happened to Sara, we both know what Merlyn is capable of and he has video of Thea being the one who fired the arrows that killed Nyssa's beloved. If I don't take the fall, he's going to show it to Ra's and then I'll be burying my sister right next to Sara." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"When do you have to face him?" Laurel asked.

"I still have to tell him that I did it. And then the time and place is his choice. Hopefully he'll at the very least give me some time to say my goodbyes." Oliver said.

"Well just in case, maybe we should say goodbye now." Laurel said, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes.

"I already said goodbye to everyone else, though the rest of the team wasn't quite as understanding as you're being about it, so that just leaves us." Oliver said.

"Than let's make it count." Laurel said softly as they began to make out.

* * *

Are you sure you have to go?" Laurel asked as they cuddled together on the couch.

"If I don't go now, I'll never leave." Oliver said as he kissed her one last time.

"Come back to me please." Laurel said.

"I'll try." Oliver said.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have returned empty handed. I suppose that means you do not take my threats seriously." Ra's said.

"No, I'm here empty handed because I killed Sara Lance." Oliver said.

"You swore to me you did not kill her." Nyssa said angrily.

"That's because she didn't want you to know. She begged for me to kill her in order to finally be released from the League. After all, this is not the first time Sara has wanted out of the League of Assassins." Oliver said.

"True, but that does not matter. For now you shall face justice for your crimes against the League." Ra's said.

* * *

 _A few days later_

The rest of the team were currently in the foundry, trying to plan their next move when Malcolm Merlyn entered the compound.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laurel snarled at him.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I've discovered what has become of Oliver Queen." Malcolm said.

"He's dead isn't he?" Laurel asked, recognizing that tone of voice.

"He is. I couldn't find his body, but Ra's al Ghul always leaves the murder weapon behind as some sort of memorial to his enemy. This blade is covered with his blood." Malcolm said, tossing a blood covered blade on the table.

"No, no I've heard that Oliver was dead before and yet he came back. And I know he will again." Laurel said.

"I know you don't want to face the facts, but this is not like before. Oliver Queen is dead." Malcolm said.

"Laurel." Dig said, seeing the look on her face.

"He's not dead. This is not happening again." Laurel said in denial, mostly to herself.

"Laurel, as much as I don't want to believe it, we have to face the facts. Oliver went to face the most dangerous man in the world 4 days ago and he has not come back yet." John said.

"So, the last time he was gone was for 5 years and he still came back. How do we know that he won't come back again." Laurel said.

"Because unlike me, Ra's is careful to make sure he ties up loose ends." Malcolm said carelessly.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked.

"Uh nothing." Malcolm tried to cover only for revelation to dawn on Laurel's face.

"You're the one who sabotaged the Queen's Gambit. You were the one who killed Robert, condemned Oliver to 5 years of hell and Sara having anything to do with the League of Assassins at all. All of this is your fault. I lost both my sister and my love because of you once before and now I've lost my sister because of you again and now you're telling me that I've also lost Ollie again. I swear I'd shoot you right now if there wasn't the fact that your daughter doesn't know anything about this." Laurel said to him, her voice full of venom before she headed out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Before he left, Oliver asked me to something for him in case he didn't come back and that was to bring Thea into the fold. And that's what I'm doing and I'm also going to tell her the truth about her dear old dad." Laurel said.

"Laurel, that is a not a card you want to play." Malcolm said.

"You've taken nearly everyone I love away from me, so now I'm going to return the favor." Laurel said, causing him to shut up.

"Laurel, if you do this, it makes you no better than him." John said.

"No, doing this means that honoring one of Oliver's last requests. He told me to tell Thea everything, since that's he was going to do if he came back." Laurel said as she walked out.

"You should've known Merlyn." Roy said.

"Known what?" Malcolm asked.

"That there is no greater enemy to someone than a scorned lover. I told you Thea would find out the truth eventually and now you're going to lose her forever because of how she does." Roy said without pity or mercy.

* * *

At the same time in the mountains on the other side of the world, Oliver Queen was currently recovering from being run through by a sword.

"Maseo, why did you save me? I thought that you were Sarab now?" Oliver asked.

"I am. Maseo Yamashiro is dead." Maseo said.

"Than why did you reach out to Tatsu." Oliver asked as said woman entered the room.

"She was the only one I trusted to heal you." Maseo said.

"But why? Won't Ra's kill you for this?" Oliver asked, confused.

"He does not need to know. As for why I'm doing this, I'm repaying my debt to you Oliver. That is all. I wish to be free of your debt." Maseo said.

Oliver just nodded, though he knew his old friend better than that. And it gave him hope that maybe Maseo could still be saved.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Laurel, do you have any idea where Oliver is? He's not answering his phone." Thea said as Laurel entered Verdant.

"No, I don't know where he is, but right now, there's something I have to show you." Laurel said.

"What exactly do you have to show me?" Thea asked.

"Something that Oliver wanted you to see, but he never got the chance to. Just follow me." Laurel said.

Thea nodded as she followed Laurel towards the back and was confused when she saw Laurel head towards the door to the basement.

"Ollie told me that there was a water main break that flooded the basement." Thea said as Laurel entered the code that unlocked the door and brought Thea downstairs.

"He lied. And so did I. About a lot of things." Laurel said.

"I don't understand." Thea said.

"Well, maybe this should clear things up a bit more for you." Laurel said as she hit the breaker and revealed the Arrow cave.

"Is this?" Thea asked.

"We call it the Arrow cave. Well, everyone except Oliver, which is ironic considering it's named after him." Laurel said.

"Oliver's the Arrow." Thea said.

"And take a wild guess at who the Black Canary is." Laurel said.

"Wait, you're a vigilante to?" Thea asked.

"And so is Roy." Laurel said.

"So, why are you telling me this now?" Thea asked.

"Because you deserve to know the truth about why your brother is never coming home." Laurel said.

"Wait what?" Thea asked and Laurel told her everything.

"So, my deluded, son of a bitch father is responsible for all the pain I endured, that we both endured, for 5 years, including my brother being stranded on an island in the North China Sea, your sister joining the League of Assassins, the abduction of my stepfather and the death of my real father." Thea said and she could tell that Laurel was slightly happy to see that she referred to Robert Queen as her real father.

"And now he's forcing us to relive that pain all over again. He drugged you, made you kill my sister, took a video of it and then used that video to blackmail your brother, the love of my life, to go and take the fall for it and challenging Ra's al Ghul to a duel and he is most likely dead right now. And that's why I'm telling you all of this. He hurt us both, so now I'm hurting him." Laurel said.

"By destroying all the respect I had for that man." Thea said.

"I'm sorry Speedy, but after all the lies you've been told, I felt it was time you finally got the truth." Laurel said.

"Was Ollie ever going to tell me?" Thea asked.

"Why do you think I'm telling you. This isn't just revenge against Merlyn. Oliver was planning on telling you when he got back, but in case he didn't, he told me to tell you and tell you how sorry he is for not telling you sooner." Laurel said.

"No, I get it, he was trying to keep me safe from this life. But now that I know, I really just feel stupid for not putting it together sooner. How did you find out? Did he tell you?" Thea asked.

"Actually, I found out when Slade Wilson came to my door and told me. But anyway, you're really not mad?" Laurel asked.

"Oh trust me, I'm furious with Malcolm in ways that I can't even begin to describe, but with you and Ollie and even Roy, no, I mean how could I be mad at the people who have saved so many lives, including my own." Thea said.

"I'm glad you see things that way." Roy said as he entered the lair.

"Can you give us a minute?" Thea asked Laurel.

"Yeah sure, I need to go find a mugger to let my pain out on anyway." Laurel said as she walked out.

"So, you're Arsenal." Thea asked.

"Yeah, and trust me, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you?" Roy said.

"Why didn't you?" Thea asked.

"Oliver. He had me convinced that you were safest if you didn't know about all this. That's also why I got you to break up with me. I wasn't safe to be around." Roy said.

"Why not? I mean, you seem perfectly safe to be around now." Thea asked.

"Yeah, now. But last year I was injected with that Mirakuru stuff that made me crazy. Oliver didn't think it was safe for me to spend time with around you. He was trying to keep you safe." Roy said.

"I understand Roy. But I still need some time to process all of this." Thea said.

"Take all the time you need. I have to go reign Laurel in before she kills someone by accident." Roy said as he got up to.

* * *

"I already brought you back to life once, I don't want to have to bring you back again." Tatsu said as she caught Oliver attempting to sneak out.

"My city needs me Tatsu." Oliver said.

"I don't doubt that, but you won't be doing anyone any good if you collapse on your way there. You still need to recover your strength." Tatsu said.

"Well if, I'm stuck here, I might as well take advantage of it." Oliver said.

"How so?" Tatsu asked.

"The reason Ra's defeated me was that I brought archer training to a sword fight. And I seem to recall you being quite handy with a blade." Oliver said

"Only the student can defeat the master. Your only hope for a teacher like that was Maseo." Tatsu said.

"But you can at the very least teach me the basics." Oliver insisted.

"You're not going to give up on defeating Ra's are you?" Tatsu asked.

"You know I can't Tatsu. Not while he's a threat to everyone I care about." Oliver said.

"I am sorry Oliver, but even if I was willing, you are not ready to begin that sort of training." Tatsu said.

"When can I leave?" Oliver asked.

"When the storm lifts, you should be strong enough to go. But in the meantime, just rest." Tatsu said and Oliver grudgingly agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurel had been less than enthusiastic when John welcomed Felicity back after she'd walked out on them when they'd heard that Oliver was dead and she was very vocal about it.

"You're seriously letting someone who quit on us back on the team without a second thought?" Laurel asked incredulously.

"Laurel, we need Felicity's expertise right now if we're ever going to track down Brick. Once Brick's behind bars again, then we can determine what exactly to do about Felicity's shifting loyalties, but for right now, we do what we need to do to save this city. Especially since Oliver's gone." John said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Laurel said.

"How's Thea taking it?" John asked.

"If anyone's taking Oliver's passing worse than me it's Thea. After all, Oliver was the only real family she had left, since I destroyed her image of Malcolm, which I have no regrets about." Laurel said as Roy entered the Foundry, dressed as the Arrow.

"No offense Roy, but you do not belong in that suit." Laurel said.

"None taken, since I agree with you. It doesn't feel right wearing Oliver's suit." Roy agreed.

"Remember, the Arrow sends a message that Arsenal doesn't into the hearts of every low life in this city." John said.

"Doesn't change the fact that eventually someone is going to figure out that it's a different guy under the hood." Laurel said as Felicity entered.

"I break up this little session, but I think I may have found a way to track down Brick, along with something that might just help us end him." Felicity said.

"How so?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I compared the weapon used to kill the alderman to past criminal records and it turns out the same gun was used in a shooting 20 years ago." Felicity said.

"That's either arrogance or stupidity." Roy said.

"Considering who the victim was, definitely stupidity. It was Rebecca Merlyn. Malcolm's wife." Felicity said.

"Brick killed Merlyn's wife and in doing so, he's responsible for everything that's happened since." Laurel said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"According to Oliver and Tommy, Malcolm wasn't always the crazy son of a bitch he is today. He was actually pretty normal. A decent man, a good husband and a loving father. But after Rebecca died, so did that version of Malcolm. Everything that's happened since then is because of that one action. Malcolm joining the League, the Queen's Gambit going down, Robert dying, Oliver being stranded on Lian Yu for 5 years, Sara joining the League of Assassins, the Undertaking, all of it, is because Brick killed Merlyn's wife." Laurel said.

"Than maybe we should hand Brick over Malcolm, let Merlyn handle this little problem for us." Dig said.

"Even if I was okay with that, which I'm not, we don't know where Brick is and there's no way that Oliver would ever go along with that plan." Felicity said.

"First off you're not in charge, if anything you're on probation, but you're right. We can't hand Brick over to Merlyn without becoming Merlyn and that's something that Oliver would never allow us to do." Laurel said and John nodded concedingly.

"Anyways, you said that you found a way to track Brick, how?" Roy asked.

"From what you and Roy described, with the cell towers in the Glades down, Brick's men must be communicating some other way. So I figure if we can figure out how they're communicating, we might be able to that to track Brick down." Felicity said.

"At the diner they were using walkies. Any chance you can track that signal?" Laurel asked.

"If they're communicating via radio, They'll be on the frs, Somewhere between If I send out a frequency burst, I should be able to triangulate their location." Felicity said.

"I did not understand any of that but I am going to assume that's a yes." Laurel said.

"I've got a hit, the Glades precinct." Felicity said.

"Well we know the police aren't using it." Roy said.

"Let's move out." Laurel said as she and Roy went to change.

* * *

 **(I decided to skip over the whole uprising part and just jump straight into the reunions between Oliver and the rest)**

"Ollie." Thea said as her brother entered her loft.

"Hey Speedy." Oliver said, hugging her.

"So, how does it feel to come back from the dead again?" Thea asked.

"Like it's something I should be trying to avoid, since I think I've pushed my luck in that department as it is and I'm guessing that Laurel told you the truth like I asked her to." Oliver said.

"She did and I have to say I feel kind of lame for not recognizing my own brother just because he's wearing a hood. But Ollie, is it true? Did I kill Sara?" Thea asked.

"Yes, you did. But Thea, it wasn't your fault. Malcolm drugged you. You had no control over your actions." Oliver said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I still did it and that you had to go and nearly get yourself killed to keep me safe." Thea said.

"Thea, I've done a lot of things I regret both after and before I came back from the island, especially failing to save mom's life, but there's one thing I do not regret doing and that is doing whatever I have to in order to keep you safe, since after all Speedy, you're the only family I have left." Oliver said.

"What about Laurel?" Thea asked.

"Well, technically, she's not family yet." Oliver said.

"Oliver, while I appreciate the sentiment, promise me you will not sink to Malcolm's level to keep me safe. After all, considering how I whooped your ass a few weeks ago, you know I'm not defenseless." Thea said.

"I know, but Thea, I'm your big brother and like it or not, I am always going to worry about you. I am always going to care about you. I am always going to love you." Oliver said.

"I know. But speaking of love, I get the feeling that there's someone else you need to see more than me." Thea said.

"That's the other reason why I'm here, I need your debit card." Oliver said.

"Why?" Thea asked.

"I have to Laurel a certain something before I go home and since I failed to take back Queen Consolidated, I'm still broke." Oliver said and Thea immediately caught on and smiled at him approvingly.

"I'll just have card linked to my account issued in your name." Thea said.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"How's the job hunt going?" Thea asked.

"It's not. But anyway, I have to go before Laurel calls in a swat team to figure out why I'm not home yet." Oliver said with a smile.

"You really love her don't you." Thea said.

"You know she's the only woman who's ever made me feel this way and now that I've been given a second chance with her, I'm not going to screw things up with her again." Oliver said.

"In that case, even though I know you probably won't need it, good luck." Thea said.

"Thanks." Oliver said as Thea handed him her card and he headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver tried to sneak into his apartment, only to find Laurel waiting for him, dressed in her pajamas and a robe.

"I was hoping we could have this conversation tomorrow when witnesses would be awake." Oliver said.

"Why? I'm not going to kill you? If anything Ollie, the only thing I'm mad about is that why you waited this long to come find me?" Laurel asked.

"Because I knew that once I came home, I wouldn't be allowed to leave again nor would I want to for at least a day, so I figured I get the rest of my visits done first before I came home." Oliver said.

"Is that all?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I also decided to get you something before I came home." Oliver said.

"You didn't need to buy me anything, you know that all I really care about is that you came home to me and much sooner than you did the last time you died." Laurel said as she hugged him.

"I know, but when I almost died, I realized something important." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"That my life means nothing without you in it. Which is why I got you this." Oliver said as he pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring and Laurel immediately caught her breath.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Laurel said without hesitation.

Oliver smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her and they began make out passionately.

"I love you Laurel." Oliver said as he paused to breathe.

"I love you Ollie." Laurel said as they resumed.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **In an attempt to get Oliver to take his place in the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul turned the city against the Arrow by killing the mayor dressed as the Arrow and outing Queen as the Arrow, which led to Roy taking the fall to clear Oliver and faking his death to ensure that Oliver was cleared of all charges. Ra's then stabbed Laurel in the chest and offered to use the Lazarus Pit to bring her back to life in exchange for Oliver becoming the new Ra's al Ghul, an offer that Oliver immediately accepted with 2 thoughts in mind, one to do whatever he had to in order to save the woman he loved and the other was to infiltrate the League and dismantle it, a plan that he only confided with Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul. However, after Ra's revealed that he planned to release the Alpha/Omega virus in Starling, Oliver was forced to move up his plans and after hashing it out with Diggle and Felicity, who were mad at him for his lack of trust, especially since Oliver had kidnapped Quentin while he was pretending to be loyal to the League in an attempt to force Nyssa to surrender to the League, but Oliver countered them with the fact that they had not told him or Thea about Roy faking his death, which caused them to mellow out. After a vicious battle, Oliver killed Ra's and saved his city once again. In the aftermath of the battle, Oliver made a few more changes. He killed Malcolm Merlyn quickly to finally get justice for Sara, Tommy and all the other people killed by Merlyn's Undertaking. Oliver then handed over control of the League to Nyssa as they had agreed before. Oliver also kicked Felicity off the team, since she had undermined his trust and the team 3 times now, though he gave John a chance to earn back his trust. Thea was given Roy's suit and she then took up vigilantism as well by the guise of Speedy.**

 **Oliver also asked Nyssa to uphold the last end of their bargain, using the Lazarus pit to revive Sara, which she agreed to do. After Sara was brought back, Oliver contacted his old friend John Constantine and had him restore Sara's soul. After that, Oliver and Laurel eloped and took an overdue honeymoon in Bora Bora.**

 **When they returned, they found that Ray and Sara had left Team Arrow for some time traveling crusade and that the city was being haunted by this new organization called Hive, run by a madman named Damien Darhk and Oliver took up the new mantle of Green Arrow. The following months proved to be some of the most influential months in all the team's lives. John discovered that his brother Andy was still alive and one of Darhk's minions and after Oliver and the team rescue him and try to rehabilitate him, John insists on using his brother as a double agent in Hive, which in turn leads to very horrible results. After the team is able to destroy the source of Darhk's magic and lock him up, Andy double crosses them and reveals the team's new base to the Ghosts, who restore Darhk's magic as he escapes from prison and he uses his magic to get revenge on Oliver by killing Thea, which in turn eventually leads to Oliver killing Darhk in retaliation. On a happier note, at around the same time, Laurel gave birth to her and Oliver's daughter, Thea Moira Queen.**


End file.
